The Gigahertz (GHz) and Terahertz (THz) regions of the microwave spectrum have been identified as an area where macro molecule resonances may be detected without destructive ionization of the original molecules. Of particular interest is the ability to stimulate the molecular vibration of large molecules in applications ranging from medical sensing to bio-terrorism warning sensors. Schemes for generating signals in these regions have primarily relied on the use of standard or exotic semiconductor materials or RF emissions generated by laser induced resonance in specific crystals. For high frequencies these devices require the formation of quantum wells and/or dots or require that the resonant crystal be machined in a specific shape. These approaches provide a narrow frequency response per device or, for the laser pumped crystal devices, they can be tuned over a narrow bandwidth via frequency shifting of the lasers used to stimulate the crystal.
Therefore a need exists for an emitter capable of operating over a broadband and able to provide the frequency tuning required for spectral analysis. Further, a device design capable of being used in communication and networking is also needed.